


Coming Home To Bellatrix

by myladyriver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Swearing, Tea, bad day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myladyriver/pseuds/myladyriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bad day at work?” Bellatrix asked mildly, raising an eyebrow at Hermione’s cursing, which was very out of character for the young woman.<br/>	“What are you doing here?” Hermione spluttered, not really upset with Bella, rather, just thrown for a loop by her sudden appearance.<br/>	“Well, hello to you, too,” Bella said sarcastically, sauntering over to Hermione with the confidence she always exuded, coupled with the ease she always felt on her visits here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home To Bellatrix

Hermione let herself into her house with an annoyed flick of her wand, slamming the door behind her manually, for the sole purpose of venting some of her overwhelming frustration.

“Bloody idiots,” she growled, stalking angrily into her silent house. “How can _anyone_ be so _thick_? Confounded, sorry excuse for Aurors, sons of bitches!” she continued ranting, hanging up her coat and unwinding her scarf. “Fuck!” she yelled furiously still standing in the entryway, the heat of rage burning in her chest and pounding through her veins. A moment later, Bellatrix poked her head around the corner, peering at her curiously. Startled, Hermione could only blink at her, confused and shocked as to why Bellatrix was in her house.

“Bad day at work?” Bellatrix asked mildly, raising an eyebrow at Hermione’s cursing, which was very out of character for the young woman.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione spluttered, not really upset with Bella, rather, just thrown for a loop by her sudden appearance.

“Well, hello to you, too,” Bella said sarcastically, sauntering over to Hermione with the confidence she always exuded, coupled with the ease she always felt on her visits here.

“Sorry,” Hermione muttered, blushing in embarrassment at her outburst, now knowing that Bella had heard her whole entrance.

“No need to fret, my sweet,” Bellatrix said, flashing Hermione a saccharine smile. “It would take more than a little cussing to offend my delicate ears.”

“No doubt,” Hermione replied dryly.

“Watch it, little one,” Bellatrix warned, not even half seriously shooting Hermione a dirty look at the insinuation. “You should be grateful I am so reasonable, and in such a forgiving mood today.” Hermione snorted, finding that last comment incredibly humorous. _Bellatrix Lestrange, reasonable and forgiving?_ she thought to herself with a chuckle. _My world really is upside down and  backward_.

“My most humble apologies, m’lady, if my words were offensive,” Hermione returned, with a mock bow. Something about the older witch brought out Hermione’s more patient and playful side. Spending time with Bellatrix had taught Hermione how to roll with the punches, and she had learned that humour was an easy way to communicate. There was certainly merit to not taking anything, especially yourself, too seriously, as Hermione had recently discovered. Bellatrix surprised Hermione by playing along, plucking at her black dress as she curtsied back, grinning coyly. At this, Hermione laughed aloud, a part of her wondering at the fact that Bellatrix had completely reversed her mood from _terrible_ to _ludic_ in mere minutes.

“Come, my dear. I was just about to make myself some tea. We’ll have Firewhiskey as well, as it seems you are in need of a stronger drink than tea. Sit, and you can tell me all about your horrible day and the ‘bloody idiots’ you work with,” Bellatrix said, poorly disguised amusement coloring her tone, a smile playing around the corners of her mouth. She stretched up on her toes (Hermione absently realized that Bella’s feet were clad only in socks, a choice she found surprisingly vulnerable and intimate) and placed her warm, full lips briefly on Hermione’s cheek, then promptly turned on her heels and led the way into the kitchen. Hermione shook her head at Bella’s unusually good mood, a grateful, indulgent smile spreading across her face as she followed Bellatrix. This woman never ceased to surprise her.

“Green, Earl Grey, or Peppermint?” Bellatrix glanced over she shoulder, only to see Hermione staring at her with a strange look in her eye. “What?” Bella demanded. Hermione threw her head back and roared with laughter, with a sense of lightness and freedom that she hadn’t felt in years. The whole situation was simply too improbable -- Bellatrix Lestrange, making Hermione Granger tea in a muggle kitchen? It wouldn’t matter if she told any of her friends, for none of them would believe her if she did.

“Peppermint,” Hermione finally managed to gasp out between giggles. Bellatrix looked at the chortling woman as if she might be mad, but then shrugged. Lunacy was nothing new to Bellatrix, and not something that would deter her or put her off. Not when it came to her sweet, brilliant, powerful witch, anyway.

“What the hell is this?” Bellatrix asked, pointing her wand suspiciously at Hermione’s tea kettle. “And how does it work?” Hermione’s chuckles finally subsided, and she gazed seriously at the woman in black with the wild hair who stood in her kitchen, in awe of the hint of curiosity in her lover’s voice.

“Let me show you,” Hermione said quietly, stepping forward and resting one hand on Bella’s lower back.


End file.
